Sad Christmas
by EightBitKnight
Summary: It was a beautiful Christmas eve. The snowflakes fell gently down on the cool night air. Gohan sat by the raging fire sipping eggnog.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG MY DSMBR I DO HOWEVER OWN THE IDEA OF THIS FIC SO :P.

The song lyrics are in italics. enjoy. plz let me know what you think.

* * *

It was a beautiful Christmas eve. The snowflakes fell gently down on the cool night air. Gohan sat by the raging fire sipping eggnog. Chi Chi watched him from the kitchen doorway. He had been gloomy since the death of his father. She sighed and went to fix supper. 

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

He knew she was watching him. What did he care. His father his best friend in the world was gone. He looked around at the snow outside and sighed heavily. It was about the time that he and Goku would have gone to get the Christmas tree. He wandered over the kitchen hoping the food would make him better.

_Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_

Chi Chi who was hoping the cooking would distract her, found it had an opposite effect. Instead of cooking like she had to feed twelve she had to make less. The difference was more then she could handle it seemed. She was feeling worse then ever, and had a hard time not crying when she heard Gohan enter into the kitchen .

_This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone_

Gohan had to pretend not to have heard his mothers sniffling. He did not want to put more worry on her. He told her the food smelt good and that he couldn't wait to taste it. Her smile was false but it didn't matter. He told her that he would find a tree for them this year, and she declined his offer to go along.

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said to you_

Chi Chi watched him go. She knew he needed time to heal, so did she. She hated Goku for doing this to her and Gohan. What was she saying, he did what he had to out of love. She sat down on a chair and closed her eyes. She cried until the smell of burning roast sent her cursing and blurry eyed to oven.

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

The was colder then it seemed, at least to Gohan. The snow had stopped falling long ago. He scanned the forest the way his father had showed him, looking for the perfect tree. He found it near the one with a whole in the side of it. He chopped the tree down with the special nutcracker technique designed by Goku for the occasion.

_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is my December  
This is all I need_

Chi Chi hugged her cold son when he came back. He looked a little better. He had the perfect tree as he and his father always seemed to find. She went to fetch their ornaments, while Gohan set the tree up. She came back with big old brown box. It held all the memories of the past times.

_And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things that I said to you_

They decorated the tree together crying. The pain of the memory was too much. The joyous time seemed to be nothing without him. He had loved this time of year. He would be drooling over the all the food and sweets. He would always make a snowman in the front yard. He would laugh it seemed more then any other time of year.

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

The next morning they awoke to the strangest thing. A thumping had them both out of bed and in the living room. The first thing they notice where snow tracks leading form the door the table. The second was the note left on the table. It was very neatly written and was addressed to them.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

Dear family. Please know that I love you deeply. I have never stopped thinking of you. I wish I could stay for Christmas morning but alas I can't. I am permitted this note only. Enjoy this time of family and take care of each other. Know that I will watch over you always. Love your father / husband Goku.

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

Both where so overwhelmed by the note that they never noticed the two figures out side watching. Bulma smiled at Vegeta for his idea. 'No one' he had said 'should feel that way on the holidays not even Kakarots breed.'. Then he did something to surprise her he smiled really smiled. She hugged him close and together they flew home.

_Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to_

* * *

Remember the holidays is a time for family. And weather their there to enjoy it with you or not they love you. HAPPY HOILODAYS! 


End file.
